Kurt In The Mirror
by Shineska
Summary: Kurt strips himself down in front of his mirror and begins to explore his body after having self doubt. Can you say SMUT?


He had pride….no matter what anyone thought.

It showed in his stride

It showed in how he spoke

And it showed in the way he sang.

Standing before a mirror at a point like this, feeling utter defeat,

That feeling wasn't there.

A shaky breath escaped those full pink lips that couldn't bear a smile if his life depended on it now.

'I'm better than this…!' he told himself as he rose his head and examined his jaw… his neck.

Those soft and delicately polished hands slowly trailed up to his collarbone and rubbed it with the lightest touch.

'I'm beautiful.' Again.

This time

He unbuttoned his satin frilled blouse and let it drop to the floor with its other accessories

A soft breath escaped him as his eyes wandered his pale complexion

His stomach, his chest.

His little pink nipples that contrasted beautifully, matching his pink lips that did the same.

Those hands, soft, caressed his lean stomach that gained some slight definition from practice as a Cheerio.

People didn't care what was underneath his shield of fashionable clothing.

They didn't care about his vulnerable body that took all of the physical blows to his ego

But he did.

Kurt.

He was going to strengthen himself.

Now came the removal of his studded belt that kept his skinnies in place.

He bent down as he removed them completely from his body along with his undergarments.

A shaky breath was taken in as he stood in his full porcelain like glory before himself

"I'm beautiful." He affirmed with his head held up in the prideful way it was usually held.

Both of his hands rested on his shoulders and slowly ran across his soft skin.

They slid back inward to his neck and repeated, this time strolling down over his chest….his nipples.

"Ha…" he gasped softly at the sudden sensation.

The little buds began to bead.

No one was home but him but he still felt the need to look around. When he felt at ease, he viewed himself again.

This time a slight blush settled over his cheeks as he looked at the way his body reacted.

Again he let his fingers trace over his nipples, flickering them lightly.

A hot breath escaped him. This was feeling…good.

In a sudden he stopped his actions and looked at himself. This was a bit weird. Watching himself do this.

"I'm making myself feel good…." He whispered to himself before traveling down his body once again.

Kurt's fingers lightly trailed down his abdomen and to where his happy trail would be and felt his breath hitched. That felt good.

He repeated it and this time stayed in that area where it tickled and tingled him.

"Ah!" he gasped as he felt his penis begin to rise in erect.

He wanted to turn in embarrassment but he wouldn't. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

This was what he was assuring and ensuring.

The teen's body was warming up above average and his eyes began to lower as he lowered his touch to his clean shaven pelvis that was just as smooth and sensitive as the rest of his body.

"Ah…ahh…"

'Mmm…'

Now he couldn't help it.

Handling his hardening shaft he flinched a little and slowly began to stroke it.

A soft moan escaped his lips.

The utterance was just as beautiful as his singing voice.

Those hazed eyes then stared into his own.

Blue, green and gray. Shrouded with lust.

The lust to fulfill himself, affirm himself, and pleasure himself.

In not too long he felt a deep shiver surge up his spine that caused him to shut his eyes, to keel slightly, and moan.

He couldn't do this standing for now.

He was going to regret this later, but he fixed his discarded clothes as mat underneath him to settle on.

At first he sat conservatively on his feet but it wasn't comfortable for now.

Kurt let his thighs open up in that position and slid down on the floor.

Taking a deep breath he held onto his now fully erect dick and slid his hold down to the base.

His mouth watered and he swallowed.

Pretty soon his hands were carefully pumping at his member, his breathing was shortening.

More moans escaped with more volume and intensity.

"Ohhh…hmm!" he moaned with a hitch of his voice at the end before letting go of his lips and huffed shakily.

Soon this position wasn't doing it for him.

Breathing more harshly he sat on his plump behind more and brought his legs out to the sides and opened up widely before himself.

Goodness, he never thought that he would get this hot over his own body.

Watching his own face!

Hearing his own sounds!

But damn this felt so damned good and h e wouldn't stop.

Kurt began to slowly rock his hips as he pumped himself.

More huffs

Puffs

Grunts

And squeaks escaped him.

His head fell back as he let out a shivery gasp.

His chestnut brown hair began to stick to his forehead by the beading sweat.

He rued sweat but this time was an exception to his liking.

"Hahh~ ahh~ ohh….god!"

He moaned in the womanly voice of his. It was almost a cry but he controlled that part.

He was so close. His eyes stared dead at his tip that reddened from the pressure building up.

Those eyes then wandered to his thighs, so wide, so sexy.

He was going to cum!

His breaths began to catch in his throat and he held a grunt before exploding with a singing moan as he squirted his pleasure onto the mirror and a little onto his clothes.

That had to be the best thing he had done for himself, to himself in a while.

The boy's once pale face was flushed red, his body was glowing with color.

Kurt panted harshly for a while.

"Mmmm…" he purred with his eyes closed and head back.

Enjoying the buzzing feeling that surged through his body.

Letting his head flop foreward, he stared drunkenly at himself.

He was sexy.

A smile creased into the side of his lips.

He tsked and shook his head.

Kurt stayed like that on the floor a little while before getting to his feet so that he could get the mess cleaned.

_Clack_.

A faint sound in the distant that his ears caught as he entered the bathroom.

"Shit!" he cursed.

Someone was home!

Quickly he ran back to the floor and felt the panic surge through him.

The silk blouse was used to wipe down the creamy white mess and he threw them into the bathroom and ducked in there and snatched a robe.

Soon he heard footsteps approach his door, down his stairs.

"Crap!" he hissed as he turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto his features.

"Kurt." Called the voice of his father.

Opening the door his eyes widened when he was face to face with the man.

"…!" he couldn't say anything.

"I just got back, Carole and Finn's in the car. We're gonna go out to eat."

Still nothing.

"Well. Get dressed." The man smiled

Kurt felt as though he could keel over t any moment from the hard thuds in his chest and the buckling feeling in his knees.

He nodded stiffly with an awkward smile before shutting himself in the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" he mouthed and held a hand over his heart.

Looking down into the sink he felt a smile of relief and thrill come to his lips.

Kurt looked up into the bathroom mirror and let a shaky smile onto his lips.

He was beautiful.


End file.
